


it’s easy being with you, sacred simplicity

by larrytale



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Nanny, are there any more au's incorporated in here, i dont think so, i have no more to say, its just a long relationship, louis and harry have been together for like 6 years, so instead of a long distance relationship, theres too much dialogue probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrytale/pseuds/larrytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>high school sweethearts to uni sweethearts, harry is a baseball player for Michigan University, and louis is his nanny boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	it’s easy being with you, sacred simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was written for [ju](http://samegig.tumblr.com/) to whom i must apologize bc this is probably not as good as you (and i) imagined it would be, but here it in nonetheless 
> 
> title taken from rather be by clean bandit 
> 
> that ends these notes ok enjoy!!

Harry steps out of the shower and onto the bathroom rug, moving to the very edge so Louis doesn’t step on the tile with his wet feet.

“I think you left some shampoo in my hair,” Louis tells him, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist.

Harry hums, wiping the towel through his own hair in an effort to dry it. “We’ve been together for six years and you still expect a superb cleaning when we shower together.”

“Just like how I still expect ‘superb cleaning’ when I ask you to do the dishes,” Louis responds with a grin. “And yet, here we are.”

“Just wait until our dishwasher gets here,” Harry says. “We will never see an unclean dish again.”

“So I’ve been told,” Louis says with a smile, stepping out of the room as Harry slips his briefs on.

The doorbell rings and Harry hears Louis’ slightly damp feet pitter-patter down the hallway to answer it. Wiping his legs, Harry pulls on his baseball pants.

“Oh!” Harry hears Louis’ sound of delight. “Thank you!”

Curious as to who it is, Harry puts the towel on the counter and walks out into the living room.

It’s then Harry realizes, as Louis scoots by him to place the unidentified package on the table, that Louis is completely naked save for the towel wrapped around his waist. Observing the way the very flustered mailman’s eyes are following Louis throughout the open space, Harry decides to make his presence known.

“Who is it babe?” Harry asks, sauntering into the foyer, puffing out his bare chest a little bit.

Louis smiles when he sees him. “Just the mailman. He’s brought the tile samples!” Louis informs him excitedly, walking back to the bloke at the door and taking hold of the official looking paper being handed to him.

“We’ve been waiting ages for those,” Harry says, placing his hands on Louis’ shoulders and pressing a kiss to the back of his head. _Oh,_ Harry thinks, _I did leave some shampoo in his hair._

“I know! I can’t wait to check them out,” Signing his name, Louis looks down what he’s doing while Harry looks sternly at the mailman, who has a firm blush on his cheeks. “Thank you again!” Louis says as he hands the paper and pen back, and Harry reaches over Louis’ head to slam the door shut.

“I’m going to go get dressed.” Louis says.

“Wait, I want to look at the samples though.” Walking into the living room, Harry sits down on the couch, opens the box, and takes out the 3 tile samples that lay inside.

Louis sits down as well, pressing his side to Harry’s. “I like the cream colored one,” He says.

“I like the dark one better,” Harry says, pointing to the black gloss tile.

“Okay, well, no.” Louis shakes his head.

“What do you mean no? It’ll look best with the granite counter tops.”

“No, it won’t.” Louis tells him, pointing to the cream colored tile. “I have a degree, Harry, and you don’t. Therefore I am smarter, and _therefore,_ I am right and you are wrong.”

“You have a degree in teaching, Lou!” Harry laughs. “Plus, I’m getting my degree in a couple of months, so there. All you are is older, not smarter.”

“Being older means that I get to make important decisions,” Louis states.

“Shut up and get dressed,” Harry laughs, standing up and placing the tile samples back into the box. They can argue over that some other time.

“Says the boy wearing no shirt.”

“ _Boy?”_ Harry repeats, sounding offended, following Louis into the bedroom. “I’m 22!”

“Yes, but I’m 24,” Louis says, opening the top drawer of his and Harry’s dresser, picking out some briefs before dropping his towel and slipping them on. “You’re practically still a child,”

Harry rolls his eyes, putting on his Michigan University Wolverines baseball shirt. “Speaking of children,” Harry starts, walking over to Louis and wrapping his arms around Louis’ shoulders, “You should bring Charlie and Farrah to my game on Monday.”

Louis mulls it over, technically, Nannies aren’t supposed to do anything personal when on the clock, but Louis really gets along with Charlie and Farrah’s mother, Clarisse. Plus, Charlie loves baseball.

“What’s so special about Mondays game?” Louis asks instead, gripping Harry’s hips.

“There’s a rumor going around that Gary Hughes is going to be there.” Harry says excitedly. Louis wishes that he could share the happiness, but –

“Harry, babe, I have no idea who that is.”

Harry chuckles, “He’s a baseball scout. For the Mets.”

Louis’ mouth drops open. “The _Mets?_ For real?”

Harry’s had an obsession with the Mets for as long as he can remember. In fact, it’s been his childhood dream to one day play pitcher for their team.

Harry just nods, eyes wide and bright. “And I really want you to be there,”

“I’m there,” Louis says immediately. “Always.”

“And I love you,” Harry smiles softly, pressing his forehead against Louis’. “Always.”

“Remember when I said ‘I love you’ for the first time, and you were so surprised that water came out of your nose.”

Harry flushes a bright red, pulling away from Louis in embarrassment. “That was humiliating!” Harry says, throwing an arm over his eyes. “Don’t bring it up,”

Louis just laughs, reaching out to grab Harry’s hips again, to bring him close. “Why were you so nervous?”

Harry throws his arms up, “I was a dorky sophomore! And you were the completely out of my league senior! I couldn’t believe that we were even going out, let alone saying _‘I love you’_.”

Louis hums, laughing into Harry’s chest. “Look how far we’ve come since high school.”

“Think about how much we’ve cum since high school,” Harry replies.

“Sick!” Louis screeches, pulling away from Harry with a laugh. “You’re sick!”

“Actually,” Harry says with a frown, eyes glancing over towards the clock on the bedside table. “I’m late.”

“Sick _and_ late. What a stellar combo.” Louis tuts, throwing on a shirt as Harry sits on the corner of the bed and laces up his cleats.

“Whiny a _nd_ bossy,” Harry teases. “What a stellar combo.”

“Bratty a _nd_ insufficient at washing my hair,” Louis says with a pointed look. “What a stellar combo.”

“I love you,” Harry says, placing both of his feet on the floor but staying seated, looking at Louis with wide eyes.

“Your team loves when you’re on time,” Louis responds, straightening out some of the books in their bookshelf. Harry lets out something akin to a whimper from behind Louis, and Louis sighs over exaggeratedly as he turns around. “I love you too, you dunce.”

“A dunce?” Harry repeats with surprised laughter, walking over to Louis. “A dunce?”

“A dunce!” Louis repeats adamantly, and Harry hooks his finger in Louis’ belt loops, pressing his chest against Louis’.

“You’re the dunce,” Harry says into Louis’ mouth, who just lets out a squeak of indignation as Harry brings his lip to Louis’. Louis kisses back, but only for a second.

“Late, late, late,” Louis chants as he squeezes Harry’s bicep, and Harry pulls away reluctantly.

“Fine, fine, fine.” Harry mocks, and Louis slaps Harry’s bum in encouragement as Harry hurries out of the room.

Louis picks up a glass of water left over from last night, and as he’s leaving the bedroom he notices something leaning up against the wall.

“Babe,” Louis calls, walking into the living room, and Harry pauses from where he’s shoving his baseball mitt into his duffle bag. “You forgot your lucky bat.” He says with a smile, holding up the signed Tom Seaver baseball bat that Louis had gotten Harry for their 4 year anniversary.

Harry’s eyes light up at the sight of it, and he walks forward and grabs it, kissing Louis one more time. “I love you.”

“Love you too!” Louis sing-songs, waving with one hand as Harry finally leaves the house, the door closing carefully behind him.

+

“Farrah, you can’t keep throwing your toys on the ground.” Louis sighs, buckling the 9 month old baby into her car seat, picking the ball off the ground and handing it to the girl. “How much drool can you make, anyway?” Louis asks with fond annoyance, taking a rag out of his pocket and wiping excess spit off her chin.

Making sure Farrah is set and secure, Louis gets in the _‘Nanny Mobile’_ as Harry has dubbed it (really though, it’s just a Mazda), and drives the short way to Charlie’s kindergarten school.

Parking outside, Louis leans against the car door as the elementary students begin to trickle out. Charlie is easy to spot, his bright, curly hair making him stand out among the crowd. As Charlie approaches Louis squats, ruffling Charlie’s hair and taking his backpack before walking helping him into his booster seat.

“How was school today, kiddo?” Louis asks, and Charlie sighs.

“Don’t even ask me that,” Charlie shakes his head, grabbing his seatbelt and handing it off to Louis. “Mrs. Kennedy gave us this worksheet where we had to connect shapes to their names. Shapes don’t matter to me. I hate shapes.”

Louis laughs. “Well, something good must have happened today.” He prompts.

“Of course,” Charlie smiles. “I get to spend the rest of my day with you.”

Louis narrows his eyes at him. “What are you planning?”

“Nothing,” Charlie says, feigning innocence.

Louis doesn’t believe him for a second, and when they get home he immediately plops Charlie down at the dining table and tells him to do his homework.

Carrying Farrah, Louis carefully sets her down in a playpen, to which she just squeals excitedly and sticks a fist in her mouth. Louis leans down and presses a kiss to her cheek before joining Charlie.

“You need help?” Louis asks.

“Yes, actually.” Charlie says, so Louis sits down next to him. “I need Harry.”

“Harry?” Louis asks, surprised. “My Harry?”

Charlie nods. “Is he coming over today?” Putting the pencil down, Charlie turns to Louis with a curious expression.

“No,” Louis chuckles. “Harry has school today. Just like you did.”

“But I like Harry, we have the same hair.” Charlie wraps a finger around a curl and pulls at it, as if doing so will make Harry appear.

“We’ll see him Monday.” Louis says, and Charlie lights up.

“We will! Really?” He quickly adopts a grumpy expression. “You better not be pulling my leg,”

“We’ve been invited to watch his baseball game.”

Charlie grins, picking up his pencil and poking himself in the cheek with the eraser. “Cool.” He says, dazed. “Awesome. Sweet. Wicked.”

“Do your homework, Char.” Louis teases, straightening out the paper in front of Charlie. “And while you finish that, I’ll organize the playroom, how about that?”

“You don’t know where everything goes,” Charlie argues.

“I do know where everything goes.” Louis counters.

“Blocks?” Charlie tests.

“In the yellow plastic bin.” Louis replies without missing a beat.

“Legos?”

“In the black side table.”

“Stuffed animals?”

“In the cubby holes.”

“Except-“

“Except for Chico, the monkey, who stays on the couch.”

Charlie flashes his teeth. “Excellent!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Louis says with a roll of his eyes. “Just call me if you need any help.”

Louis takes Farrah with him, puts the baby sling on his upper body so he can carry Farrah around with him and still have both of his arms handy. After nearly an hour, his back is sore and he’s sure Harry would make fun of him for being so tired.

“Well,” Louis says, observing the newly cleaned playroom. “I think we did a spectacular job, do you agree Darling?” Louis looks down at where Farrah’s back is pressed against his chest and he squishes his face as Farrah’s chubby hands reach up to grab his lip. Grabbing her arm with his fingers, Louis pushes his thumb into the center of Farrah’s palm, adoring the way her fingers try to wrap around it.

 “Yeah, I think we did a pretty good job too,” Louis answers himself, walking out of the playroom and down the stairs into the dining room.

Charlie isn’t there.

His stuff is, though, and Louis checks to see if he at least finished his homework before wondering off. Lucky for Charlie, he has.

Louis stays silent and hears nothing, looking out the windows briefly to see if Charlie had wandered outside, which he apparently did not. Checking Charlie’s room next, Louis walks back up the stairs only to find an empty bedroom. He checks the rest of the bedrooms – Farrah’s, Clarisse’s, the guest room – and Charlie is nowhere to be found.

Scratching his head, Louis pokes a finger under Farrah’s armpit, and the girl lets out a tiny giggle.

In the midst of Farrah’s giggle, Louis hears a thump. The sound comes from downstairs, so Louis follows it. Ending up in front of the bathroom door, Louis twists the knob only to find that it’s locked.

“Charlie!” He calls. “Are you in there?” Another thump, a meow, and a splash.

“Yeah,” He hears Charlie call back. “I’ll be out in a minute. I’m doing something.” Underneath Charlie’s shouts, Louis hears the distinct sound of water spilling all over the floor.

“Charlie you better open this door!” Louis warns.

“But, Uncle Louis-” Charlie’s voice is desperate, he only calls Louis ‘Uncle’ when he knows he’s in trouble. “I’m not doing anything bad.”

“Unlock the door then.” Louis tells him, but he knows Charlie won’t comply. Thinking back to where Clarisse keeps all the keys, Louis is gone and back within a minute.

Opening the bathroom door, Louis is met with the sight of a soaking wet Charlie holding up a soaking wet Odin – whose fur is dripping all over the place.

“I haven’t gave the cat a bath,” Charlie says innocently, but the full tub and soapy floors beg to differ.

“Oh my god.”

“She was dirty,” Charlie reasons, realizing that it’s no use to lie.

“Oh my god.” Louis repeats. “Charlie you’ve gotten water everywhere! Look at you!”

“Odin is strong.” Charlie states as he lets the cat go, and Odin immediately runs away. “Fights in the tub. Just like me.”

“We’ve got to clean this up!” Louis exclaims, clearly worried.

“Well, it should dry up eventually. Like, when you get out of the pool and you forgot a towel, you dry up without using one.”

“Charlie, this won’t dry up like people dry up.” Louis tries to explain, “We should clean you up first, come here.” Louis grabs Charlie’s hand and walks along with him, dropping Farrah into her playpen before picking Charlie up and setting him on his own hip, ignore the water that bleeds through onto Louis’ clothes.

“Am I going to get in trouble?” Charlie asks quietly, and Louis shakes his head.

“Just help me clean up, and it will be our little secret.”

“Okay,” Charlie agrees, walking over to his dresser as Louis puts him down. Louis helps Charlie out of his wet clothes, setting out a new pair of pajamas for Charlie to change into.

“You got me this shirt.” Charlie says, breaking the silence as he points to the Mets shirt he’s wearing.

“Did I?” Louis asks, but he knows he did.

“You did, for my birthday.” Charlie tells him like it’s new and exciting news, and Louis smiles as they head back downstairs.

“Do you like it?” Louis asks, stopping at the closet in the hallway and taking out towels, handing one to Charlie and taking 3 for himself.

“I love it. It’s my favorite baseball team.”

“Well I’m glad you like it.”

They stand together in the doorway, overlooking the mess.

“Yikes.” Charlie says. “It didn’t look this bad 5 minutes ago.”

“But it’ll look better 5 minutes from now,” Louis says. “You start over there, and I’ll start over here.”

Getting down on his hands and knees, Louis puts the first towel on the ground near the toilet, spreading it out and soaking up the water there. The two remain silent for about 5 minutes, the only sounds are fabric against tile and the distant sound of Farrah throwing around a baby rattle.

“Should I drain the tub?” Charlie asks, and Louis says yes without looking away from what he’s doing.

A couple of seconds pass and the drain hasn’t been pulled yet, so Louis looks over to where Charlie is and immediately gets doused with water.

Louis’ face turns surprised before breaking out into a huge grin, getting up on his knees and attacking Charlie with tickles.

“What was that?” He shouts over Charlie’s laughter. “Did you just splash me?”

“You-” Charlie gasps, smiling. “You looked grumpy!”

“Oh yeah? Well I think you’re looking a little grumpy yourself,” With one hand remaining on Charlie’s stomach, Louis cups his other hand and dips it into the bathwater, splashing water all over Charlie’s head.

Laughing as he shakes out his hair, Charlie opens his eyes and wipes the water off his face. “You meanie!” He exclaims, smacking the water with the palm of his hand, making the water rise and fall on both of them.

“You started it!” Louis argues, tickling Charlie’s side again.

Charlie smacks Louis as he cries out, and Louis laughs at the delighted expression on Charlie’s face.

Rather suddenly, Louis hears the front door of the house open and shut.

“Farrah!” Clarisse drawls out happily, no doubt having spotted her daughter immediately. Louis and Charlie both freeze and look at each other, and with some quick thinking Louis dumps some more water onto Charlie’s hair.

“What was that for?” He whisper-shouts, and Louis quickly pulls the plug on the drain of the tub and wraps a towel around Charlie’s shoulder.

“Pretend you’ve just gotten out of the bath,” Louis tells him, and Charlie nods in understanding. Throwing the other 3 towels into the dirty hamper, Charlie leans down and rubs at the last bit of water with his hand.

“Hello?” Clarisse calls, most likely at the bottom of the stairs. “Charlie? Louis?”

Louis gives the room a final glance before turning and pushing Charlie gently out through the doorway, down the hall, and into the living room.

“Charlie!” Clarisse cheers, collecting her son in a hug.

“I just took a bath,” Charlie tells her excitedly, turning around and winking at Louis.

“You’re all wet!” Clarisse observes, running her fingers through Charlie’s hair.

“It’s because I took a bath.” Charlie repeats, and Clarisse nods.

“Well, good.” She smiles as she turns to Louis. “And you Louis, how are you?” She opens her arms and Louis steps into them, rubbing her back as he embraces her.

“I’m doing well.”

“How are the renovations coming along?” Clarisse asks next, and Louis can see that she’s struggling to pay attention with the way Charlie’s grabbing her leg.

“Excellent, actually. We just got the tile samples yesterday.” Louis’ phone buzzes in his pocket, and he refrains from pulling it out as Clarisse responds.

“Oh, that’s great! I’ll have to see it once it’s all done.”

“You’ll be the first, I’m sure.” Louis laughs, politely escaping the conversation by saying waving his hand in front of Farrah’s face. “Bye Farrah!” He says loudly, poking her nose with his finger.

“Raaaa!” Farrah lets out, drooling a bit on her chin. She grips lazily at Louis’ finger, letting out incoherent babbles.

“Can’t imagine her at Charlie’s age,” Louis thinks out loud, looking down at where Charlie is standing.

“Neither can I,” Clarisse agrees.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Louis sees he has a text from Harry.

_Just put dinner on. what time will you be home??_

“I’ve got to get going,” Louis announces. “Harry’s waiting at home.”

“We’ll talk more some other time,” Clarisse suggests, and Louis agrees easily, sincerely enjoying Clarisse’s company, reveling in the fact that she enjoys his as well.

Grabbing his coat and saying a final goodbye to Charlie and Farrah, Louis gets in the car and texts Harry back.

_Leaving now babe, youre too good to me_

He adds a kissy emoji for good measure, waving at Clarisse when he sees her in the kitchen window.

Arriving home 20 minutes later, Louis collapses on the couch the minute he steps through the door.

 _“Children,”_ Louis groans, his face buried in a cushion.

“Don’t give me that,” Harry says, sitting on top of Louis’ thighs. “You love children. You say it every day.”

 _“Cleaning,”_ Louis groans instead, and Harry laughs.

“Quit complaining and eat the stew I made.”

“Stew!” Louis perks up immediately, and Harry gets up to fetch Louis a bowl. Sitting up, Louis graciously accepts his dinner. “Thanks babe.” Louis says, beckoning Harry down for a kiss. “How was practice?”

“Good,” Harry says, settling down next to Louis with his own bowl of stew. “The guys asked about you again.”

“Did they now?” Louis grins, and Harry rolls his eyes.

“They just want to know if you’re coming to the practice tomorrow.”

Louis shakes his head as a he swallows. “I shouldn’t, the scout is coming Monday, and you guys have to focus.”

“No, Lou!” Harry whines, reminding Louis of how Charlie whines. “Everyone’s all worked up over this, we need you to be our stress reliever!”

Louis thinks it over, chewing a piece of beef. “Can I wear your Mets shirt?”

“Of course you can,”

Louis grins and the couple finishes their dinner with mindless chatter. It’s not until a couple of hours later, as Louis’ walking out of the bathroom with freshly brushed teeth, and as Harry folds down the corner of the page he’s on in his book, placing it on the nightstand, that Harry’s ready to have a talk with Louis about something he’s been thinking about for a while now.

Harry stays sitting up as Louis slides under the covers, and it takes about 5 seconds for Louis to register the fact that Harry isn’t settling down into bed with him.

“Harry?” Louis asks, rolling over on his side to face his boyfriend. “Is something wrong?”

“Um,” Harry hesitates, because _no,_ nothing’s really _wrong,_ and yet –

“Harry?” Louis asks again, sitting up as well.

“Remember when you graduated from high school?” Harry asks, and Louis nods. “I was so scared that you’d leave me,” Harry has never told Louis this – he had never wanted Louis to think that he was doubting their relationship. “I was sure that you would go off to college somewhere far, far away and forget all about me.”

Harry looks over and Louis is staring at him with this sad and guilty expression.

“You didn’t, though.” Harry smiles. “You went to a community college close to town just so we wouldn’t have to go through all of that long distance relationship shit, and you stayed with me.”

“That was 6 years ago,” Louis says. “And I’d do it again, you know.”

“You did do it again,” Harry tells him. “You’re doing it right now, 6 years later. You got your diploma years ago, and you’re still here. With me.”

“I would never leave you,” Louis says. “Never.”

“I know that,” Harry says. “And this is what I wanted to ask you. I know you’d never leave me, and you know that, but like, I want the world to know it too? If that makes sense?”

“Uh,” Louis mumbles, “I’m not sure I’m getting what you mean?”

“I mean like,” Harry pauses, figures out how to form his thoughts into sentences. “I know we’ve talked about marriage and stuff, and how we’re not gonna have a huge wedding with bachelor parties and 500 guests, but I was wondering if we could – if we could get rings.”

Louis looks surprised, so Harry quickly backtracks.

“I know jewelry isn’t your favorite thing, and we bought this house together on our 3year anniversary instead of getting promise rings-”

“You want us to get engagement rings,” Louis states, and Harry swallows nervously as he nods. “Okay,” Louis breathes. “That’s, okay.”

Harry beams, looking at Louis with utmost adoration. “Really?”

“If you want them, who am I to deny that?”

“I love you,” Harry says, dragging Louis in for a hug. “So much, I love you so much.”

Louis laughs, and his breath warms up the spot on Harry’s chest where Louis’ head is currently resting.

“So I’ve been looking at some rings online-”

Louis cuts him off with a worried chuckle. “Oh no,” He groaned.

“Oh hush,” Harry grins, rubbing his knuckles against Louis’ head in the way that Louis used to do to Harry when they were younger and Louis was bigger.

Louis squeals, his bum going up in the air as he tries to squirm away. “Stop it!” Louis cries, and but Harry just laughs, wondering if it’ll hurt more when he has a ring on his finger.

+

Saturday morning, Harry is running onto the field with duffle bag in hand, and Louis on his back. Louis is yelling loudly, fist bumping the air.

“Louis!” The team cheers as Harry slows down to a stop next to the dirt, dropping Louis from his back as everyone crowds around him.

“No hi for me?” Harry asks, faking offense.

“Louis!” A team member – Zayn – cheers again, making Harry laugh.

“Guess that answers that.” Walking over to the dugout, Harry sets his duffle bag on the bench, taking out his bat and leaning it up against the fence.

Harry hears his team laugh in unison, no doubt about something Louis said.

“Alright boys,” Harry says, breaking up the circle they’ve created around his boyfriend. “This is our final practice before the scout gets here, so let’s make it a good one.” Harry claps once and all the men disperse, grabbing what they need before assuming their scrimmage positions, leaving Harry and Louis standing together by the fence.

“I forgot how fun they all are.” Louis says, smiling. “They’re and easy audience.”

“Not true,” Harry says, grabbing Louis’ hips and pulling him close. “They’re eager to impress you.”

“What makes you say that?” Louis asks, wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders.

“They _never_ laugh at any of _my_ jokes.” Harry pouts, and Louis laughs before kissing him.

“ _I_ laugh at your jokes,” Louis grins.

“’s one of the reasons why I love you,” Harry says slowly, dipping down for a kiss, sucking Louis’ bottom lip into his mouth as he rubs his thumb over Louis’ cheekbone.

“Hey!” Liam shouts from third base. “We gonna play or what?”

Harry just flips him off, pecking Louis on the lips one more time before running to the pitcher’s mound.

“Hey Louis,” Someone says, and Louis turns to see Niall.

“Niall! Hey!” Louis greets, and Niall walks out of the dugout to stand next to Louis.

“How are things going?”

“Pretty well.” Louis answers with a nod of his head. “How’s your dog? Did the surgery go alright?”

Niall immediately brightens at the mention of his beloved boxer, diving into a story about her, only stopping when someone beckons him back to the field.

No more than 10 minutes later Louis’ phone rings, and Louis answers it immediately.

“Hello?”

“Oh, Louis!” Clarisse breathes into the phone. “I’m in desperate need of your help.”

Louis perks up immediately, growing businesslike and alert. “What’s wrong?”

“I have to take Farrah to a doctor’s appointment, but I can’t take Charlie with me. You know how he gets in enclosed spaces,” Clarisse sounds desperate, which Louis completely understands. Charlie really can be hard to handle sometimes.

“How can I help? Do you want me to watch him?”

“That would be lovely,” Clarisse says. “Only if you can, I know you have the weekends off and all but I would really appreciate it-”

“Clarisse, I wouldn’t mind at all,” Louis says. “I love you guys, honestly. The only problem is, I’m at Harry’s practice right now, the field off of 54th street, so is there any way you could drop him off?”

“I can drop him off no problem.” Clarisse says. “Charlie!” She calls, and even though she no doubt pulled the phone away from her mouth, her voice is still loud. “Charlie, sweetie, I need you to get dressed, okay? We’re leaving soon, you’re going to be spending a couple of hours with Louis.”

There’s some rustling noises and an undefined conversation before Clarisse is back in his ear. “I’ll be there in 20 minutes.” She says.

“I’ll be waiting.” Louis replies.

True to her word, Louis spots Clarisse’s car pulling up to the field pretty soon after their conversation, and with a little help from his mom, Charlie is running towards Louis in no time.

“Louis!” He cries, throwing himself into Louis’ arms.

Louis laughs as he picks him up, placing Charlie on his hip as Clarisse walks over.

“I can never thank you enough,” She says. “I really appreciate it.”

“It’s no problem, really.”

“Harry!” Charlie shouts, squirming in Louis’ arms. Turning around, Louis makes eye contact with Harry, who’s grinning like mad. Louis puts Charlie down and watches him run over to Harry, who immediately picks Charlie up as well.

Clarisse is smiling when Louis turns to face her again.

“I can drop him off in a few hours if you’d like,” Louis suggests, and Clarisse nods gratefully.

“I’ve got to get going,” She says, leaning in to kiss Louis’ cheek. “You’re a life saver.” Spinning on her heel, Clarisse jogs back to her car. Louis walks back to the field.

The practice has continued and Charlie is standing behind the fence, looking entranced in the game.

“Hey Charlie.” Louis says, sitting down next to the boy.

“Hi,” Charlie says back distractedly. “I missed Harry.”

Louis chuckles. “You didn’t miss me?”

Charlie finally looks at him. “Don’t flatter yourself,”

The response takes Louis by surprise and he laughs, throwing his head back and nearly falling over. Charlie side eyes him, and Louis just pats his shoulder.

“Missed you too, buddy.”

The practice draws to a close when it nears 4 o’clock and an outfielder says that he has a tutoring session starting at 5.

“Should we call it a day, boys?” Harry asks, throwing the ball in his glove before taking it out and repeating the motion.

“I’ve got a date in an hour,” Zayn calls, and Harry raises an eyebrow at him. “Yes, that was a yes.” He clarifies, and Harry smiles.

“Alright,” He agrees, and a few people immediately go to collect their things. “James!” Harry calls to a player who’s collecting his bat. “Don’t forget to put some ice on the ankle, okay?”

James smiles at him. “Sure thing, Captain!” And with a wave, James turns around and heads towards the parking lot.

Knowing that now he won’t interrupt anything, Louis grabs Charlie’s hand and walks with him to Harry at the pitcher’s mound.

“Hi!” Charlie chirps, and Harry smiles at him. “Can I play now?”

Harry looks surprised at his request, so he looks at Louis with a questioning expression.

“Did you bring any baseball stuff?” Louis asks, tugging on Charlie’s hand to get his attention.

“No,” Charlie answers, disappointed.

Harry bites his lip, looking around for an answer.

“How about,” Louis speaks up. “Harry pitches, I bat, and you run the bases.”

“Yeah!” Charlie beams. “Can we do that? Please?”

Harry smiles happily. “I like that idea.”

“Horan!” Louis calls, and Niall pauses from where he’s stuffing a helmet into his own duffle bag. “Can I borrow that helmet real quick?”

Niall looks down at the helmet, and then to Louis, and then smiles. “You gonna play?” He shouts back.

“Only for a little while,”

“Sure!” Niall answers, stepping out of the dugout and tossing it to him.

Louis steps up to the plate, hitting the side of his shoes with Harry’s bat before getting into position.

“Do you want me to pitch underhand?” Harry asks with a teasing smile, and Louis glares at him.

“Just throw the ball, Styles, or I’ll tell your teammates here about your hair pulling kink.”

Harry’s eyes widen at Louis’ words, but a devilish grin soon took the place of any surprise. “Spanking,” Harry says loudly and sternly.

Louis’ stance falters for nearly a second, not due to the wolf-whistles coming from the guys in the dugout but Charlie’s voice asking _‘spanking?’_ from where he stands on the foul line.

“No Char,” Louis says, “Harry said _thanking,_ always say thank you.” With his attention firmly set on Charlie, Louis is surprised by the baseball that goes whizzing by his head.

“Gotta pay attention, babe!” Harry calls out to him, and Louis makes an annoyed sound in the back of his throat. When Harry pitches the next ball, Louis swings and misses.

“You’re not very good,” Charlie says, and Louis stands up straight.

“Excuse me!” He shouts, to which Charlie just laughs.

Gritting his teeth, Louis steps back up to the plate, and this time Louis actually hits the ball, sending it flying to right field. Taking off the helmet, Louis shakes out his hair and send a smirk Harry’s way.

Harry doesn’t move from his spot on the pitcher’s mound, but Charlie’s the exact opposite, running around the bases as fast as possible.

Completely tackling Louis when he reaches home base, Charlie lets out a cry of victory as Louis falls to the ground.

“I’ve got dirt all over my back now!” Louis says, but Charlie just laughs, biting his tongue as he sits on Louis’ chest.

“I tackled you.” Charlie observes.

“Yes,” Louis agrees. “Yes you did.”

“I’m strong.” Charlie says.

“Yes,” Louis agrees again. “Yes you are.”

“Stronger than you!” Charlie says louder.

“No,” Louis shakes his head. “Absolutely not.”

The sound of cleats against dirt gets closer to Louis’ head, and Louis looks up to see Niall and Harry standing by his head.

Niall picks up his helmet. “Great to see ya’ again Lou!” He says.

“Yeah, you too Niall.” Louis replies.

Harry looks at him for a moment before sitting crisscross at the top of Louis head. Hovering his face over Louis’, Harry dips down for an upside down kiss.

“I love you,” Louis says.

“I love you too.” Harry replies.

“Gross!” Charlie says with a shake of his head.

Louis just pokes him in the stomach as Harry kisses him again.

+

Harry’s big game is in four hours.

Louis wipes the drool off of Farrah’s chin as he strolls through the dairy isle of the supermarket.

“Can I get this?” Charlie asks, tugging on Louis’ shirt.

“No,” Louis says.

“How about this?” Charlie asks again, pointing to something different.

“Still no,” Louis repeats, and Charlie huffs angrily.

Stopping in front of the wide collection of yogurt, Louis zeroes in on the different brands of Greek yogurt. Was it Oikos or Chobani that Harry likes better? Harry has never told him directly, Louis has just noticed that he gets through one brand a lot quicker.

He decides to go with Chobani, simply for the reason that it’s the only one out of the two that he can actually pronounce.

Strapped to his chest, Farrah tries to grab onto something as Louis reaches up to grab the yogurt container. Placing the dairy product in the cart, Louis grabs Farrah’s hand and holds it, running his fingers through her little tuffs of blonde hair.

Farrah squeals in delight and Louis chuckles, pushing the cart a couple of steps forward until he realizes that something’s missing.

Abandoning the cart, Louis walks hurriedly into the opening the next two isles ahead of him. Not seeing Charlie, Louis begins to panic. Louis half jogs into the next four isles on either side of him, getting increasingly more worried as he sees nothing but unfamiliar faces.

_“Louis Tomlinson, please report to the Customer Service desk, Louis Tomlinson, please report to the Customer Service desk.”_

Louis’ face goes beet red as the voice comes over the loudspeaker. Grabbing his cart, Louis tries to look nonchalant as he makes his way to the Customer Service desk.

Waiting for him there is Charlie, smiling evilly as he holds the hand of an old woman with a Food City vest on.

“I believe he belongs to you,” The old woman says pointedly, and Louis grabs Charlie with a polite expression.

“Yes he does. Thank you very much for returning him,” Louis says.

“Don’t let your child loose in my store again.” The woman demands, and Louis narrows his eyes as he pulls a grinning Charlie away.

“I was testing you,” Charlie sings, “You weren’t watching me.”

Louis freezes, stops walking completely and he half wants to cry and half wants to laugh. Charlie is so much like him it’s scary.

“Maybe I was trying to lose you,” Louis says with a tip of his head. Charlie immediately grips Louis’ hand tighter.

“Uncle Louis,” He says sadly. “You don’t mean that.”

“Maybe I do,”

“No, no, no!” Charlie shouts, and Louis is scared that he’s causing a scene. “I won’t do it again Uncle Louis I promise I won’t!”

“Alright Char, calm down.” Louis says warmly, beginning to push the cart with one hand, while he holds Charlie’s hand with the other. “I would never leave you.”

“I love you,” Charlie says, and Louis grabs a can of tomato sauce off the shelf and throws it into the cart.

“I love you too,” Louis tells him.

“Great!” Charlie celebrates. “Can I get these, then?” He asks, holding up a box of cookies that appeared out of absolutely _nowhere._

“Fine,” Louis says, taking the cookies from Charlie and throwing them unceremoniously into the shopping cart. “Fine.”

+

If anyone asked Louis what advice he would give them, it would be not to let a 5 year old put eye black on you.

It’s quite simple to apply eye black, just two black streaks of black grease under the eye and on top of the cheekbones. Louis had put it on Charlie and Farrah in preparation for Harry’s baseball game, and for whatever reason, Louis had let Charlie try to apply to him when asked.

10 minutes later, Louis cheek’s hurt from the amount of pressure Charlie’s rubbing the washcloth over them.

“I messed up again!” Charlie exclaims, angrily rubbing harder into Louis’ cheeks.

“Ow, ow, ow!” Louis says, moving away from Charlie’s hand. “I can do it myself, we’re going to be late.” Louis sticks his hands under Charlie’s armpits and picks him up off the counter, lowering him to the ground carefully. “Go get your baseball cap.”

Charlie breaks out into a grin and he’s immediately dashing upstairs to fetch his baseball cap. Louis quickly applies the eye grease and picks up Farrah from where’s she’s rolling around on the carpet, surrounded by her toys.

“You ready?” Louis asks when Charlie runs back into the living room, and Charlie nods, completely decked out in Michigan University Wolverines gear.

“Yeah!” Charlie responds eagerly, and Louis opens the front door, stepping out and locking it back up as Charlie runs to the car.

Arriving about 10 minutes before the game starts, Louis straps on the baby carrier and sets Farrah in it, hoping that the warmth from her back being against his chest won’t make his skin uncomfortably hot.

Helping Charlie out of the car, Louis has to remind him that since this is a real game, Charlie can’t run up to Harry until the end of the game. Charlie agrees, however reluctant.

Sitting down in the front row of the bleachers, Louis catches Harry’s eye after a minute and nods to him. Harry nods back, his lips barely twitch into a smile, and Louis understands that. Harry’s a different person on the field, he grows serious and professional – smiles only once the game is done.

Louis can’t tell which person is the scout, too many people show up to baseball games well dressed. Business casual, if you will.

3 innings in, and Harry doing great. He struck out 2 batters, and has walked no one.

It continues like this for the rest of the game, Harry and the rest of the Wolverines do a great job, and Louis and Charlie cheer everyone on when deemed appropriate. Niall waves to him when a majority of the team is in the dugout getting ready to bat, and Louis waves back eagerly.

“That’s Niall, right?” Charlie leans over and asks, and Louis nods.

“Yeah,”

“Go Niall!” Charlie shouts, looking back at Louis with a grin on his face immediately afterwards.

“Woo!” Louis shouts just to encourage him, and Charlie laughs.

“Fa!” Farrah roars, her tiny legs trying to kick out in delight.

Charlie reaches out and pats Farrah on the head, and Louis rubs Charlie’s shoulder before he lets his hands down again.

By the time the game ends, Harry team has won by 7 runs, and Louis waits by the sidelines as both of the teams pack up.

“But I wanna run the bases!” Charlie whines, but Louis keeps him steady.

As Harry makes his way across the field, a man in a button down shirt stops him.

“Harry Styles?” The man asks, and Harry nods.

“That’s me.” Harry says, trying not to let his nerves show because _holy fucking shit it’s Gary fucking Hughes._

“I was assigned to follow you for the next 3 games by Terry Collins-”

“Manager of the Mets.” Harry says breathlessly.

Gary chuckles. “Yes.” He inhales. “I’ve noticed today that you have a rather aggressive approach at the pitcher’s mound, but you’ve got talent out there.”

Harry’s speechless, how is he supposed to respond to that?

“Harry!” Harry hears his name being called by Charlie, and he turns to them and waves. Louis waves back, mouthing a quick ‘sorry’ for stealing Harry and Gary’s attention away.

“Are they yours?” Gary points to where Louis is standing with Farrah strapped to his chest and hand gripping Charlie’s.

“The tall one with the knit sweater,” Harry smiles, looking back to where Louis is currently talking to Charlie. “He’s all mine. The children aren’t, though.”

“So you’re gay?” Gary asks, and Harry wonders if he should have thought twice about outing himself.

Well, there’s no point in lying now. “Yeah.” Harry says. “Yeah. We’ve been together since my sophomore year of high school and I love him more than anything. If that’s going to be a problem I understand, but Sir-”

“Not a problem,” Gary smiles at him. “Never a problem. I think it’s quite nice – being with someone for so long and still having an intimate connection.”

It takes Harry a minute to understand Gary’s professional way of speaking. “Thank you,” He says. “I appreciate that.”

“Well, Harry, I hope to see much more of you and your significant other in the future.”

“Of course,” Harry nods, “I will see you soon.”

“Farewell, Harry Styles.” Gary says, and Harry’s nervousness depletes in a single second.

“Harry!” Charlie shouts again, and Harry lets his duffle bag drop from his shoulder and onto the ground so that he can pick Charlie up when he comes running.

Louis follows, and with Farrah blocking his way Harry can’t lean in close to kiss him.

“Can I run the bases?” Charlie asks, voice right next to Harry’s ear.

“Of course you can,” Harry responds, and Charlie immediately turns his head to stick his tongue out at Louis.

“Told you I could,” Charlie says. Before Louis can respond, Charlie is off like a bullet, leaving Harry, Louis, and Farrah.

“You were really good today,” Louis says, and Harry smiles.

“Gary Hughes thought so too,”

Louis gasps, turning to Harry excitedly. “I had a feeling that was Gary Hughes! The expression on your face gave it away.”

“Oh no,” Harry says, suddenly sounding worried. “I didn’t look like a fool, did I?”

“No, just star struck.” Louis smiles. “What did he say?”

“He said that he hopes to see more of us in the future.”

“Us?” Louis asks, taking Farrah’s hand away from where she was beginning to reach back and poke his cheek.

Harry hums, looking out to where Charlie trips as he’s running by third base. Louis makes a move to go help him, but Charlie gets right back up with a booming laugh, so he stays.

“I told him that we’ve been together for 6 years, and that I love you more than anything.”

Louis looks at him in awe. “What did he say?”

Harry shrugs. “He was fine with it. Positive, even.”

“Harry that’s incredible! I’m so proud of you.”

Farrah lets out a squeal, and with it comes some drool.

“Farrah,” Louis sighs, taking Farrah out of the baby carrier and handing her to Harry. “Would you mind holding her for a second?” Louis asks, and Harry takes the girl, holding her so she’s facing Louis.

Louis wipes the spit off her chin, smirking once he’s finished. Kissing her head, Louis unclips he baby carrier from his torso and trades it off with Harry as Louis takes Farrah from him and places her on his hip.

“She has the same hair as Charlie.” Louis says, referring to the blonde tufts of hair that are appearing on Farrah’s head.

“I love you,” Louis says to Farrah, tickling her stomach with his finger. “I love you!”

“Ga,” Farrah giggles back, her tongue coming out of her mouth and spreading spit all over her face. Louis laughs at her, once again rubbing the tissue over her face.

“Louis!” Charlie waves his arms over his head, standing on home plate. “Try to catch me! Bet you can’t.”

“Bet I can!” Louis calls back, turning towards Harry. “Would you mind holding her for a second, I’ve got a 5 year old to deal with.”

Harry smiles and takes Farrah in his arms once more, and she reaches out for Louis as Louis heads over to where Charlie is laughing like a maniac as Louis chases him.

When Louis catches up with Charlie, Louis completely envelopes him, tickling the life out of him as Charlie falls to his knees on the dirt.

“Uncle Louis!” Charlie shrieks, voice gaining volume as Louis picks him up and throws him over his shoulder. Kind of like a fireman’s carry, but Charlie’s back is on Louis’ shoulder rather his stomach.

Louis walks back over to Harry, Louis turns his back so Charlie’s upside down grin is in front of Harry’s face. Harry pokes the tip of Charlie’s nose and Charlie laughs, his blue eyes shining in the sunlight that’s hitting his face.

“We should get ice cream.” Charlie suggests, and Louis puts Charlie down on the ground.

“Ask politely,” Louis instructs.

“Can we get ice cream, please?” Charlie asks sweetly, and Louis looks at Harry.

“Would you care to join us?” He asks with a smile.

“I would love to.” Harry smiles back.

They take two separate cars, Harry in one and Farrah, Charlie, and Louis in the other. They pick a tiny ice cream shop with some tables outside. Louis asks the worker there if they have a high chair for Farrah, and the woman supplies one with a smile.

Charlie orders chocolate ice cream, and Harry and Louis split mint chocolate chip. Sitting down, it only takes about 2 minutes for Charlie to get chocolate all over his face.

“Would it kill you to eat a little bit neater?” Louis asks rhetorically, picking up a napkin from the center of the table and wiping Charlie’s face.

“Louis,” Charlie groans.

“Charlie,” Louis groans back.

“Louis,”

“Charlie,”

“Lou!” Charlie says challengingly.

“Char!” Louis says back with mirth.

“Uncle Loooooouis,” Charlie sings.

“Chaaaarlie,” Louis drawls out.

“I want one,” Harry says suddenly, the feeling of adoration suddenly becoming too much for him to handle.

Louis looks at him confusedly. “One what? An ice cream?” He looks down at the mint chocolate chip ice cream in the cup. “You can have the rest if you want it, I ate before I left-”

“No, Lou, not ice cream.” Harry chuckles, shaking his head. “A baby. I want one. With you.”

Louis’ mouth falls open, and Charlie shovels more ice cream into his mouth.

“Oh,” Louis says, his entire demeanor becoming a mixture of astonishment and wonder.

“Not now,” Harry rushes to say. “I mean, I'm graduating in a few months and we still haven’t picked kitchen tiles yet-”

“And you're most likely going to become a professional baseball player,” Louis says.

“And I want you by my side,” Harry presses. “I want you there with me, through it all. And I want to start a family with you, whenever you’re ready.”

"If you ever bathe our child,” Louis says, a little breathlessly, the hint of a smile finding its way onto his face. “Will you leave shampoo in their hair too?”

Harry laughs, tipping his head back and smiling at the sun. “I love you,” He says.

“I love you too.” Louis says.

“If you get a baby, can you name it Charlie Junior?” Charlie asks, and Louis momentarily wonders how on _earth_ Charlie managed to get ice cream on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> i am back with more to say
> 
> actually thats a lie, but my tumblr is [here](http://dimpledlouis.tumblr.com/) ok yeah


End file.
